


Flight

by AvaCelt



Series: Angst & Fluff Prompt Fills - 2020 [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: After Yuno breaks his ankle, Asta takes a moment to reminisce about decades of friendship, a civil war, and their marriage. [AsuYuno, future!fic]
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Series: Angst & Fluff Prompt Fills - 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882438
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: **“carry me” & “sorry I’m late” for Asta.**

“SORRY I'M LATE!”

Asta barreled into the Golden Dawn's medical bay, nearly throwing Owen off of his stool as various members of the kingdom's most popular squad gave him wary looks. Mimosa was the only one who smiled hesitantly, while Owen fixed his glasses, took a deep breath, and resumed treating his patient.

Yuno merely blinked at the intrusion.

Despite the broken ankle, the taller of the Hage orphans sat still and proper on the bed, nary a hair out of place as the court's best doctor worked on finishing the cast for his leg. Owen had been putting on the finishing touches before Asta had barged in.

“Why are you even here!?” Belle followed up with a screech, while Klaus's stress levels steadily increased. “Just because you married him doesn't mean you have to come running here every time!”

“Miss Belle, I think marriage is exactly that,” Mimosa said sheepishly, trying to soothe the tiny sprite and doing the exact opposite. Belle blushed hard as fumes began steaming out of her ears.

Before all hell could break loose, and more ankles could be broken, William Vangeance most graciously made an appearance. By then, Asta was beside Yuno, firmly holding one of his hands as Owen finally finished the cast and wiped his brow with a sigh of relief.

“All done, now keep off your feet for the next few days. I'll have the crutches delivered by the end of the week. Until then,” Owen moved his gaze to Asta, “don't do anything stupid.”

Asta nodded vigorously while Yuno merely blinked, as if bored stiff by the whole affair. Before Belle could break into another tirade, William cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

“I believe we should give Asta and Yuno a few minutes. If the rest of you could follow me into the courtyard, I'd greatly appreciate it.”

The other members followed swiftly behind their captain, while Belle took some nudging, and finally threats of being banned from Yuno's bedside, before finally turning away. Owen waved as he portal'd out, and finally, Asta and Yuno were alone.

Asta still held Yuno's hand.

“I want tatoes,” Yuno said softly. “Take me to that diner you like to eat at – the one owned by your friend.”

Asta blinked, and immediately began to frown. “Owen-san just said to stay off your feet. I'll ask Finral-senpai to get you some.”

“No,” Yuno huffed, “I want to go to the diner.”

“But you just broke your ankle!” Asta all but screeched.

“Then carry me,” and Asta saw the smile before he realized that Yuno found all of this less troublesome than a mouse skittering across the kitchen floor.

Asta huffed and puffed, but secured one arm underneath Yuno's legs and the other supporting his back before hoisting the taller man up off the bed and into his arms. Yuno barely made a sound, and simply wrapped both arms around Asta's shoulders before tucking his head into the crook of Asta's neck despite being a foot and some inches taller. Asta sighed and began walking, knowing full well that Belle, Owen, Klaus, and even Mimosa would chew him out for catering to Yuno's unreasonable whims.

They were in the air, quietly surfing on the black sword as they neared Rebecca Scarlet's diner in Nean when Yuno finally grumbled irritably into his ear. “Stop brooding, or I'll jump off and fly myself to the diner.”

Asta huffed again, but held the man tighter than before. He could feel Yuno smile into his skin and snuggle into his neck. Asta's face burned red and he found himself blushing and pouting so hard, Yuno started to chuckle.

“'s not funny,” Asta grumbled, chewing on his cheek. Yuno should've been tucked into the hospital bed while Asta held one of his hands, hands bound forever while Noelle yelled at him from the comms device about being late to his own husband's foot casting party in the Golden Dawn's medical bay.

But instead, they were flying towards a small diner in a city miles from the Golden Dawn headquarters, and Asta was doing it for Yuno.

Just like Yuno had once done it for him.

How many years had it been since half his body had transformed into a cross between a demon and a human, once he'd finalized the deal with the demon residing in his grimoire? He counted three, no _five_ years since the demon took one arm, a leg, half of Asta's head, and finished with a portion of his torso before declaring Asta fifty percent demon. Today, at the tender age of twenty-two, he sported rough black and red skin where the demon had taken possession, a horn that curved like a ram's, one eye whose sclera was black and pupil red, and leathery black skin with red cracks that inked half of his face, the base of his throat, and a part of his chest.

When the transformation was first complete, people feared him as much as they loathed him, but he'd done the deed anyway. It had been five years since they took on Spade and won, and it had only happened because Asta had succumbed to the demon crooning in his ear, promising him all the power he'd ever need to protect his loved ones. And he'd turned – he'd turned into a screeching bat out of Hell, and he'd fought, and he'd _won_.

It was a cost he'd been willing to pay, and he had. Afterwards, his execution order had turned into an exile order, and he'd been cast out – with the rest of the Black Bulls and Yuno following him in tow.

And then it had been the rest of Golden Dawn, the Green Mantis, Dorothy and her Peacocks, every other knight and foot soldier of Clover Kingdom who rose against Damnatio's decree, and finally, Julius Novachrono himself. What was a Wizard King without one of his most trusted knights? Asta had never meant to start a civil war, but that was what had happened, and it was a war that ended within hours, when House Vermillion and House Silva called for Kira to step down, to declare a new king for a new age, a king who wouldn't exile the peasant who saved the land.

Asta had never asked for that much. He'd only wanted to save the lives of the ones he loved the most. He'd wanted to make it long enough to ask Sister Lily to marry him again, for him to return home to Hage as a hero, and to sleep underneath the stars again. He'd never asked for Yuno and others to do what they did, had never asked them to put themselves in danger for his sake, and to bring their world into a new age.

But they had – and Yuno had led the front. A son of Spade who'd denounced his heritage and remained loyal to the small village called Hage, Yuno had effortlessly shed the secret of his birth and moved on. Yuno could have become king, could have written his own story without the burden Asta carried on his shoulders, but he'd stayed.

He'd stayed, held Asta's hand while Asta cried in pain because of the transformation, held him when he bled from the black and red cracks, and loved him when Asta had believed no one would ever love him again.

And when all was said and done, Yuno had married him in the same church they grew up in. He still remembered the day, almost a year ago now, when it finally dawned on him that he was marrying his childhood best friend, the one who was always his other half, from the basket they'd both been abandoned in. Up until that moment, he'd truly believed it would be Sister Lily opposite him at the altar, but she'd been in the front row with Father Orsi and the rest of the orphans that day, wiping away tears from her watery eyes while Yuno held both his hands – the human's and the demon's.

So who was Asta to deny a man asking for some tatoes, after he'd just broken his ankle?

“Honestly, how did you even do it?” Asta yelled out loud, the wind rushing in his ears. “Did you land wrong or something?”

Yuno took a minute to answer. “... I actually fell out of an apple tree,” he said hesitantly. “I was trying to pick some for a pie tonight, but my foot went through a branch, and I was on the ground before I knew it.”

Asta would have facepalmed if he could. “Seriously!?”

“I don't wanna hear anything out of your mouth, Hands McBreaky,” Yuno grumbled.

Asta grumbled back at him, and they kept grumbling at each other until they eventually dissolved into peals of laughter. Yuno kissed the leathery black skin of the right side of his face, and breathed deeply into his neck. Asta decreased his speed as they neared the diner, holding Yuno as close as he could without crushing him. The familiar scent, the _warmth_ the taller man emanated quelled any unease he had left.

Once they were close enough, Asta lowered the sword, hopped off, and walked the remaining paces to the diner. The meal itself was simple, baked tatoes and some brandy to wash it down, but Yuno was happy, and Rebecca was endearing as always, and Asta knew then, knew forever, that it didn't matter how late they were to get to each other's side – at the end of the day, they'd still carry each other home. Broken arms and ankles aside, the tatoes were delicious and Asta was happy.

On their way back, Yuno fell asleep in the crook of his neck, and Asta hummed contently as the black sword took them home.

* * *


End file.
